Aphíemi
by RafaelaSam-Br
Summary: Era apenas um dia normal, sem monstros, sem deuses aparecendo, até o número de semideuses estava na média. Nem mesmo os magos egípcios apareceram. Era apenas um dia normal. Até que não era. [ONE-SHOT] (Também estarei postando em inglês logo Also will be posting in English soon). PJO nem HdO me pertencem.


... Bem não tenho muito a dizer, apenas que a história postada no Nyah! de mesmo nome também é minha, então... Sem plágios aqui.

Essa história é baseada em um universo diferente do original, mas bastante similar. Das principais mudanças: Clarisse e Annabeth namoram desde a missão do Velocino de Ouro. Clarisse foi parar em Ogygia durante a missão do Velocino (mas ninguém sabe). Essa história é pós Heróis do Olimpo. A troca de semideuses gregos por romanos no Heróis do Olimpo acontece de Jason para o Acampamento e Clarisse para Nova Roma. E acho que é só.

* * *

Havia sido um dia como outro qualquer. Ela tinha levantado, arrumado-se e frequentado suas aulas na universidade como todos os outros dias do ano. E como todos os outros dias ela se pegou olhando no e-mail em toda pausa que conseguia esperando uma mensagem, um sinal. E diferente de todos os outros dias, ela não recebeu nenhum.

Abriu a porta do apartamento com um peso incomum sobre os ombros. A mochila em um ombro e a sacola de compras na mão oposta, e um terrível sentimento no peito. Seus olhos passearam pela pequena sala, os olhos caindo nas flores no parapeito. Enlace Lunar, um presente de Percy para quando se mudou oficialmente para Nova Iorque. Embora ela não conseguisse entender o motivo da flor lembrava claramente do tom avermelhado que Clarisse e Leo ficaram ao ver as pétalas prateadas.

Sorriu com as lembranças e finalmente fechou a porta atrás de si. A mochila colocada no suporte atrás da porta, junto com a adaga de bronze celestial e o boné dos Yankees que já começava a empoeirar. Depois da derrota de Gaia as coisas tinham ficado calmas o suficiente para que não precisasse carregar aquele boné para todos os lados, mas ainda assim não abandonaria sua adaga, não se deixaria ser pega com a guarda baixa tão facilmente.

Balançando a cabeça tirou de si os pensamentos sobre monstros, guerras e o Acampamento. Não precisava pensar mais nisso, não era verão, não tinha encontrado monstros ou deuses há semanas, e tirando a cota normal de semideuses poderia até fingir que nada daquilo existia. E foi finalmente com a cabeça livre desses pensamentos e memórias que foi capaz de arrumar seu jantar.

O barulho incessante da rua serviu para distraí-la no curto período que levou para terminar seu jantar, uma massa simples que havia aprendido com sua madrasta depois da Segunda Gigantomaquia. O gosto não era ruim, mas se pegou mais do que uma vez olhando para o celular esperando uma notificação sobre um novo e-mail, o desconforto e mau pressentimento ainda pairando sobre si.

Estava discutindo consigo mesma sobre ligar ou mandar um e-mail quando ouviu alguém bater à porta, o garfo a meio caminho da boca. Quem seria há essa hora? Sua primeira opção foi em Percy, mas ele estava passando uma semana com seu romance secreto na antiga cabine de sua mãe. Grover veio em seguida, mas ele estava em algum lugar na América do Sul levantando protestos contra o desmatamento... Rachel talvez? O pensamento lhe fez rir. Claro que não.

Piper estava em Nova Roma com Jason e os outros semideuses romanos. Chegou a pensar em alguns dos conselheiros do Acampamento e até em Quíron, mas nenhuma das opções pareciam fazer sentido. Por fim suspirou e se levantou para atender sua visita, já ouvindo uma segunda batida, agora mais forte.

– Já vai. – Resmungou se aproximando da porta e hesitando entre pegar a adaga pendurada ali perto ou simplesmente atender. Bem, monstros não seriam gentis ao ponto de bater na porta isso é certo. Foi então que lhe ocorreu que poderia ser um deus, mas de novo descartou a ideia, deuses também não batem a porta. Respirou fundo e girou a maçaneta abrindo finalmente a porta e logo todo o ar fugiu de seus pulmões enquanto os olhos se arregalavam e tentava acreditar no que estava a sua frente.

Parada virada para o corredor, ao invés da porta, observando a extensa área comum do prédio e mordendo a parte interna bochecha estava sua namorada. O uniforme dos fuzileiros navais impecavelmente alinhado aos músculos que foram trabalhados e talhados com esmero nos anos no Acampamento Meio-Sangue, o cabelo castanho preso num rabo de cavalo e a mochila militar pendendo de um dos ombros. Ela se virou assim que o barulho da porta ecoou pelo corredor, os olhos escuros brilhando enquanto o sorriso convencido surgia nos lábios grossos.

– Achei que não estava em casa. – A voz era tão rouca quanto se lembrava, com uma musicalidade que poucos notariam e uma gentileza destinada apenas a ela.

– C... Cla... Clarisse. – Seu coração parecia ter sido eletrocutado milhares de vezes, ou injetado com doses letais de adrenalina, ou simplesmente transformado em coração de colibri. O sorriso convencido se alterou lentamente para algo mais suave, enquanto os olhos castanho-escuro adquiriam um brilho reservado a ela. Apenas a ela.

– Oi, Annie. – O apelido lhe trouxe um arrepio na coluna e amansou no mau pressentimento que tivera desde o início do dia. Deu um passo para trás, concedendo espaço para que ela entrasse no apartamento que haviam escolhido apenas algumas semanas antes dela ir embora. – Um ano e meio e você ainda não mexeu em nada? – Ela perguntou divertida, largando a bolsa militar ao lado da porta, o barulho da espada e o escudo que sabia que ela havia levado ecoando pelo cômodo. – E o Enlace Lunar ainda não morreu. Ok, quem é você e o que você fez com a minha namorada?

O tom divertido, a completa despreocupação, a postura relaxada. Eram tão diferentes dos que possuía na adolescência, tão diferentes daqueles que destinava aos outros. Foi com esse detalhe ressoando em sua mente que lembrou da primeira vez que comentará isso a ela.

 _Com você eu posso tirar todas as minhas armaduras, Annie._ E claro, ela entendeu imediatamente o que aquilo significava, seu coração batendo mais forte e o rosto esquentando.

– Eu também senti sua falta. – Disse fechando e trancando a porta antes de se virar para ela. Mal teve tempo de observá-la melhor os braços firmes se fecharam na sua cintura e sua boca foi tomada pela dela. A falta que sentira daquele toque... Nada se compararia a isso... Nunca.

Seu corpo respondeu antes que sua mente pudesse registrar plenamente o que havia acontecido. As mãos apertando a nuca, os olhos fechados para melhor apreciar o sabor e cheiros únicos, o arrepio quando seus corpos se encaixaram mais perfeitamente do que se lembrava...

– Eu voltei Annie. – Sussurrou ao quebrar o beijo, ambas ainda de olhos fechados, os lábios se roçando a cada palavra.

– Eu estava esperando, Clarisse. – E ela sentiu o sorriso contra seus lábios antes de finalmente o corpo se afastar, lhe obrigando a abrir os olhos para a expressão de felicidade sublime no rosto da namorada. – O que foi? – O mau pressentimento voltara, assim como o aperto no peito de preocupação...

– Apenas estou feliz... Afinal, eu acabei de voltar depois de um ano e meio praticamente do outro lado do mundo e minha namorada continua tão linda quanto eu consigo lembrar. – Seu rosto esquentou tão rápido que jurou estar de volta no Tártaro, ou mergulhada no Estingue ou os dois.

– Você está com fome? Eu acabei de cozinhar o jantar... – Disse puxando-a pela mão até a cozinha, onde o prato já esfriava.

– E você só me surpreende mais. – Clarisse disse se deixando levar. – Quando fui embora você mal sabia fritar um ovo. – Sua risada pesada ecoou pelo apartamento deixando-a ainda mais leve e feliz.

– Eu fiquei preocupada quando não recebi mensagens suas hoje. – Resmungou indicando a cadeira ao lado de onde se sentara, rapidamente a filha de Ares tomou o lugar, os olhos escuros não parando de lhe seguir por um segundo se quer. – Por que não me avisou que vinha? – Perguntou enquanto servia um prato com o que sobrara do jantar que fizera pra si. Lembrou-se mentalmente de sair para fazer compras no dia seguinte pela manhã, já que não tinha nada para comer além do jantar que havia feito.

– Foi algo de última hora. Cheguei agora a pouco. – Sorriu mais uma vez quando o prato foi posto a sua frente e a namorada sentou ao seu lado.

– Já ligou pra sua mãe? – Perguntou lembrando imediatamente da sogra e quanto haviam se aproximado depois que Clarisse partiu para servir ao exército.

– Não tive tempo, vim direto pra cá.

– Clarisse. – Repreendeu e apenas recebeu um aceno como quem dispensa a ideia. – Sua mãe deve estar morrendo de preocupação.

– Eu ligo pra ela amanhã. – Assegurou calmamente. – Prometo. – Serviu-se então da primeira garfada do jantar e assentiu antes de engolir. – Como sempre, perfeita em tudo que faz, Chase.

Dessa vez tentou segurar o rubor que subiu seu rosto, era extraordinário quanto que ela conseguia lhe fazer sentir como se fosse uma adolescente tudo de novo. Como se estivessem no primeiro encontro. Mas ela havia aprendido que não valia a pena pensar muito nisso, afinal anos apaixonada tinham lhe ensinado que não há explicação lógica nas coisas do coração, a própria Afrodite havia lhe dito algo parecido.

Comeram em quase total silêncio, alguns elogios e comentários leves sobre o clima ou a cidade as únicas palavras trocadas durante a refeição. Depois de muita insistência, principalmente por parte de Clarisse, dividiram as tarefas de limpeza e por fim se sentaram no sofá com duas taças do vinho que a filha de Ares havia comprado no caminho pro apartamento. A camisa militar pendurada atrás da porta junto com o boné do uniforme.

– E os outros como estão? – Perguntou assim que se sentaram no sofá.

– Bem... Jason está seguindo firmemente na sua missão de criar templos para todos os deuses e essas coisas. Piper se mudou para São Francisco alguns meses atrás, e pelo que ouvi as coisas entre os dois não parecem muito bem.

– Depois do tempo que passei com Reyna no exército eu não duvidava muito. – Isso chamou a atenção da loira que simplesmente precisou levantar uma sobrancelha para que Clarisse suspirasse e explicasse o que queria dizer: – Após reconstruírem Nova Roma, Reyna foi pro exército, abandonou o posto de pretora e fez sua carreira militar, eu passei alguns meses sob supervisão dela, quando me transferiram pro Irã. A gente se aproximou e ela me contou como era perdidamente apaixonada por uma certa filha de Afrodite. Se você segue meu raciocínio.

– Piper e Reyna? Você tem certeza?

– O quê? Vai me dizer que não viu isso? Essas duas eram mais óbvias que nós... Bem, nem tanto, mas chegavam perto. – O comentário arrancou uma risada fraca de Annabeth, mesmo que ela ainda estivesse confusa com a ideia em alguma parte de seu subconsciente fazia sentido. Reyna e Piper. É, não era tão estranho quando pensava nisso.

– E quanto aos outros? Nico já pediu o Solace em casamento ou ele vai esperar a Terra congelar?

– Eles já até decidiram a data.

– Oh?

– Uhum. – Tomou o último gole do vinho e mal teve tempo de pegar a garrafa quando Clarisse já enchia o recipiente novamente. – Solstício de Inverno. Nico quer que o pai dele esteja por perto na cerimônia. – Clarisse assentiu com um murmúrio simpático antes de encher a própria taça e colocar a garrafa novamente na mesinha a frente. – Percy arranjou um romance secreto

– Sério? Pelo menos ele parou de arrastar suas nadadeiras ensebadas pra cima de você. – Disse num tom quase irritado, fazendo Annabeth rir alto. – Mas nenhuma ideia de quem seria esse "romance secreto", do cabeça de alga?

– Nenhuma. Tyson e Ella tiveram um filho, Beckendorf, sabe em homenagem a... – Clarisse assentiu desviando o olhar para a janela. Mesmo depois de anos, as mortes causadas pela guerra contra os titãs ainda eram feridas mal cicatrizadas e numa posição similar Annabeth nem ousaria julgar a namorada. Um pequeno silêncio se estendeu sobre elas, a filha de Atena deixando que sua mão pousasse delicadamente sobre o braço tenso da namorada.

– E os outros? Vai me dizer que é só isso? O mundo congelou enquanto eu estive na guerra é isso? – Annabeth suspirou aliviada com o tom brincalhão. Talvez, em algum momento não muito distante as feridas deixadas pelas guerras que lutaram em suas adolescências finalmente se cicatrizariam.

– Agora que Rachel não é mais o Oráculo ela se juntou às caçadoras, Thalia e Hylla quase saíram nos tapas pra decidir se ela iria para as Caçadoras ou para as Amazonas. – Clarisse riu novamente e assentiu. – Hazel arrumou um emprego em Nova Roma e visita Nico de vez em quando, parece que ela está aprendendo a viajar pelas sombras.

– Isso é bom. – Disse assentindo. – Frank estava uma pilha lá no Irã. Ele dizia que um dia desses ia se transformar num pássaro e ir até a Califórnia só pra visitar Hazel.

– Eles se separaram, sabia? – Perguntou melancolicamente.

– Sim... As guerras contra monstros são mais fáceis de lidar que as guerras contra humanos, Annie. As marcas são muito piores... – Clarisse respondeu e por um momento uma sombra de tristeza apareceu no seu rosto. Foi algo que desapareceu tão rápido quanto surgiu. – Tinham muitos semideuses lá... E algo mais... Monstros é claro, mas também... Filhos de Hécate ou algo assim...

– Magos egípcios. – Annabeth respondeu causando com que Clarisse lhe observasse confusa. – Nós encontramos alguns aqui em Nova Iorque. Não me surpreende que tenha encontrado sua parcela de magos egípcios.

– Isso é sério? – Ao ponto que a filha de Atena assentiu, a morena suspirou. – E eu achando que a maior loucura que veria seria mortais controlando monstros gregos... Parece que não.

Annabeth tentou se lembrar de tal ato. Monstros sendo controlados por mortais ela nunca havia visto isso... Foi então que lhe ocorreu. A guerra entre mortais não queria dizer que só haviam mortais lá, no final das contas Clarisse _havia_ levado sua espada. Mas o pensamento que haviam usado monstros, no sentido literal, como se fossem armas...

– Annie? – O chamado parecia distante... Milhas de distância. Mas foi o suficiente para chamá-la de volta à realidade. – Eu sinto muito, eu não devia-

– Não. Eu quero ouvir Clarie. – Foi a vez de Clarisse se arrepiar com um apelido. Quem diria. – Eu não quero que você tenha de esconder isso. Ou qualquer coisa que tenha acontecido lá, eu não quero que você me esconda nada, ok?

Suspirando a morena assentiu e sorriu fracamente antes de colocar sua taça vazia ao lado da garrafa de vinho pela metade, logo tomando a taça da mão de Annabeth e destinando-a ao mesmo lugar.

– Clarisse? – O vinho havia esquentado-lhe um pouco, mas o modo que os olhos castanhos lhe fitavam fazia um calor completamente diferente lhe preencher.

– Eu senti sua falta. – Disse antes de abraçar a cintura da namorada e puxá-la para perto até seus corpos se tocarem e novamente se encaixarem como peças perdidas de um quebra-cabeça. – Se alguém me dissesse que eu ficaria tão viciada em alguém ao ponto de... Eu ponto que estou agora por você Annabeth Chase, eu provavelmente riria na cara dessa pessoa e perguntaria quanto tempo eles passaram no Labirinto.

– Você está estranhamente boa com as palavras, Clarisse. O que foi? Veio pensando nisso no caminho pra cá? – Perguntou se mexendo para se sentar no colo da morena, sentindo a mão quente tocar seu rosto e afastar uma mecha para trás da sua orelha enquanto os olhos castanho-escuro pareciam os de um devoto de fronte a sua deusa pela primeira vez.

– Apenas decidi criar coragem e falar tudo que penso... Eu já quebrei muitas barreiras pra poder ficar com você Annie, o mais justo é que me veja como realmente sou. – Respondeu com um sorriso calmo olhando para os olhos cinzentos com tanta admiração e amor que por um segundo inteiro o ar fugiu dos pulmões da loira. E o beijo faminto que se sucedeu em nada adiantou para sua condição respiratória.

O corpo da filha de Ares era tão quente quanto se lembrava. As mãos tão atrevidas como imaginava nas noites solitárias. E a boca tão exigente e faminta quanto fora um ano e meio atrás. Ou talvez mais. Afastaram-se quando ar se tornou uma necessidade inquestionável, os lábios carnudos se movendo imediatamente para seu maxilar e então seu pescoço, vez ou outra lambendo ou mordendo a pele exposta.

Um suspiro lhe escapou quando a morena mordeu um ponto entre o ombro e o pescoço, suas mãos antes felizes em apenas ficarem quietas no quadril de Clarisse rapidamente se realocando para suas costas e sua nuca. Podia sentir cada movimento dos músculos abaixo de sua nuca enquanto sua outra mão se encarregava de soltar os cabelos mais escuros. Assim que as mechas caíram sobre os ombros fortes seus dedos apertaram o couro cabeludo com força, causando um gemido baixo escapasse da morena.

Seu coração batia tão rápido que duvida que Clarisse não a ouvisse. A pulsação estava tão alta em seu ouvido que não sabia como ainda era capaz de ouvir qualquer coisa por cima do barulho incessante. Mas era, e sua respiração falhou quando sentiu o hálito quente contra sua orelha e levou meio segundo a mais que o normal para que entendesse as palavras sussurradas:

– Eu te amo, Annabeth Chase, e eu vou usar essa noite pra te mostrar o quanto. – No momento que fez sentido das palavras ditas as mãos largas e exigentes já haviam lhe despido da camisa e agora se dividiam entre dar-lhe suporte por segurar a base das suas costas ou segurar sua nuca exigindo mais espaço para que seus lábios famintos explorassem.

Gemeu alto quando os lábios sugaram a pele acima do sutiã tão perto de onde queria aqueles lábios que lhe conheciam tão bem. Ela ouviu uma risada, ou achou que sim, era difícil de dizer com a forma que sua mente estava nublada e a única coisa que conseguia pensar era Clarisse. Suas mãos firmes, sua língua saboreando a pele exposta, os lábios proclamando um amor sem usarem qualquer som, os dentes que passavam suavemente sobre sua pele apenas para lhe causar arrepios, os olhos amorosos e ainda assim luxuriosos, seu cheiro, o calor de sua pele, deuses ela estava perdida nas mãos da filha de Ares e não trocaria isso por nada no Universo.

Apenas notou que haviam se mexido quando sentiu o vento frio e sua mente se clareou um pouco para notar que estavam no quarto principal do apartamento, o colchão contra suas costas e Clarisse longe de seu toque. Antes que pudesse dar voz, ou qualquer som, a sua perda e sua necessidade de tocá-la novamente, a morena entrou em seu campo de visão com aquele sorriso sapeca e convencido.

– Clarisse. – Murmurou, ou gemeu, era difícil dizer no estado que estava. A morena tirou a camiseta branca que usava debaixo do uniforme, fazendo com que a respiração de já esporádica ficasse ainda mais fraca. – Deuses...

– Não, só eu mesma. – Disse divertida antes de também se livrar da calça de uniforme, parando no final da cama apenas de calcinha e sutiã. – Eu estou começando a pensar que isso está desequilibrado. – Suas mãos pararam nos pés da filha de Atena, suas mãos retirando os sapatos calmamente dos pés macios, cantarolando alguma coisa e fazendo Annabeth ainda mais confusa.

Assim que os sapatos haviam se perdido em algum lugar do quarto as mãos largas e os dedos ásperos subiram a perna massageando os pés, calcanhares, panturrilhas, coxas... O sorriso convencido apenas cresceu quando um gemido ecoou pelo quarto e as mãos se fecharam sobre a bunda firme puxando-a contra si.

– Um ano e meio sem que ninguém além de si mesma te tocando assim... – Clarisse murmurou, abaixando-se para beijar a pele acima do cós do jeans. Mordendo um ponto abaixo do umbigo que provocou outro gemido alto. – Imagino o quanto você está querendo isso, Annie. Pode me dizer... As chamadas de vídeo não foram o suficiente não é, princesa? – Annabeth só foi capaz de balançar a cabeça, incapaz de formular uma resposta com sua voz. – Hm... Eu senti falta disso, Annie, tanta falta. – Murmurou contra a pele sensível do abdômen antes de voltar a subir suas mãos para desabotoar o sutiã simples e claro que contrastava com a pele bronzeada da loira.

Os gemidos apenas ficaram mais altos dali me diante, os toques mais calorosos, os murmúrios de provocação – vindos principalmente da filha de Ares – cada vez mais roucos e sujos. As peças restantes de roupa voaram pelo quarto, ou foram rasgadas – no caso da calcinha da loira e o sutiã da morena – quando o desejo ficou além do suportável. O suor cobrindo os corpos bronzeados – o de Annabeth levemente mais claro – o cheiro de sexo lentamente impregnando no quarto centímetro por centímetro. Os gostos das duas se misturando quando suas bocas se encontravam, e em algum momento durante ou depois do nascer do sol – era difícil de dizer quando suas mentes estavam envoltas naquela bolha, naquele paraíso, onde só existiam elas – elas finalmente pararam, se rendendo a um cansaço que fazia seus músculos doerem com esforço e sensíveis com o prazer das atividades noturnas.

Quando Annabeth acordou já era perto das nove horas, estimava não ter dormido mais que duas horas, seu corpo doía em lugares que havia esquecido que existia, e o outro lado da cama ainda estava quente, mas vazio. Gemeu ao tentar se mexer quando cada músculo do seu corpo protestou do esforço. Seu rosto estava afundado no travesseiro que carregava o cheiro de Clarisse. Ela ficou assim por alguns minutos até ouvir o barulho da cozinha, seguido do xingamento em grego antigo e os passos pesados caminhando pelo apartamento.

O sorriso já havia crescido por todo seu rosto quando ouviu a porta se abrindo e a respiração cautelosa, não duvidava que se fizesse um movimento brusco ela jogaria tudo pro ar e faria uma bagunça, mas Annabeth conseguiu se segurar. Sorte dupla que ela não era uma filha de Hermes.

Ouviu atentamente quando a bandeja foi colocada no móvel ao lado da cama, para em seguida sentir a cama cedendo ao peso de outro corpo, e então a respiração contra sua nuca e os beijos salpicando suas costas. Nem tentou conter um gemido feliz que subiu sua garganta. Ou que seu sorriso se abrisse mais.

As mãos que lhe tocaram na noite anterior com tanta fome e desejo agora tiravam o lençol de cima de seu corpo com cautela, expondo ainda mais espaço para que os lábios pudessem tocar, os dedos calosos acariciando seu quadril ou fazendo padrões na parte baixa das suas costas.

– Hm... Isso é bom. – Murmurou depois de alguns segundos. Os lábios que tocaram sua nuca nesse momento pareciam curiosamente com o de um sorriso. – Parece que você estava apanhando da cozinha agora a pouco. – Uma lufada de ar acertou os pelos da sua nuca e uma risada lhe escapou sentindo o corpo quente se afastar do seu e então finalmente abriu os olhos novamente.

Curiosamente iluminada pela luz da manhã Clarisse estava sentada na beirada da cama vestindo nada mais que uma calcinha e uma regata que havia deixado ali antes de se juntar ao exército cuja estampa já havia desbotado ao ponto além do reconhecimento. A tatuagem romana em seu antebraço causou um inquietamente na boca do estômago de Annabeth. Ela odiava lembrar que Clarisse havia passado tanto tempo longe, além de qualquer comunicação. Nem nesses últimos dezoito meses elas ficaram sem conversar por mais de um dia.

– Eu comprei algumas coisas pra comermos. – Disse numa voz calma e finalmente a filha de Atena se virou notando como os olhos castanhos rapidamente se desviaram para longe de seus olhos e diretamente para um ponto mais abaixo de seu corpo quando se virou, a risada foi inevitável. – Com você linda e nua só pra mim estou pensando em comer outra coisa pro café-da-manhã. – O brilho de desejo junto com as palavras fez com que a risada a Annabeth morresse e sua garganta secasse tanto que procurou a bandeja que Clarisse havia trazido e tomou o suco de laranja que havia ali a goladas.

Foi a vez de Clarisse rir antes de depositar um beijo carinhoso abaixo dos seios expostos e se sentar corretamente para colocar trazer a bandeja entre as duas. Elas comeram em um silêncio quase completo, se não fosse pelo cantarolar de Clarisse que a loira não conseguia parar de pensar que era estranho. Ou além de estranho pra ser honesta. Clarisse LaRue não cantarolava. Nunca.

– Eu estava pensando. – Annie disse depois de comer um pedaço do bolo de cenoura que estava na bandeja. – Nós poderíamos aproveitar que você voltou e convidar o pessoal para uma festa no Acampamento. Depois que você ligar para sua mãe, é claro. – E então algo estranho aconteceu, foi tão rápido que se Annabeth não estivesse com seus olhos treinados sobre a morena não teria notado, uma sombra cobrindo seu rosto e indo tão logo apareceu. Ela não comentou.

– Eu gosto da ideia de ficarmos aqui. Só nós duas. – Clarisse resmungou antes de comer um pedaço de doce que havia separado por que sabia que era o predileto de Annabeth.

– Eu sei, eu também gosto Clarie. – A loira respondeu antes de se ajeitar contra a cabeceira da cama. – Mas eu não posso negar que quero passear com você pelo Central Park, ou tomar um café no Starbucks... – E lá estava de novo. A sombra. O mau pressentimento que havia lhe perseguido no dia anterior voltou tão rápido quanto a sombra sobre o rosto de Clarisse, mas diferente desta ele ficou apenas pesando cada vez mais.

– Vamos pensar nisso depois. Depois que tivermos terminado esse maravilhoso café-da-manhã e de termos repetido nossas atividades noturnas por mais algumas horas. – Disse num tom que deveria ser calmo, mas não era exatamente isso. Havia algo estranho ali, um elemento estrangeiro que Annabeth não estava sendo capaz de apontar. E novamente, pelo bem da felicidade que sentia por cima das suspeitas, ela deixou passar.

Ao contrário do que Clarisse havia dito, após terminarem o café-da-manhã elas compartilharam um banho, que não passou disso, e se sentaram no sofá para assistir comédias românticas e péssimos filmes de terror que mais serviam para lhe fazer rir, os corpos praticamente fundidos tão enrolados um no outro que mal havia maneira de dizer onde uma começava e a outra terminava. Já era quase noite quando Clarisse disse que ia tomar um banho e colou seus lábios uma última vez e se dirigiu ao banheiro, Annabeth estava cogitando acompanhá-la no banho quando ouviu as batidas na porta.

Franziu o cenho e abaixou o volume da televisão antes de levantar e fechar o robe que usava – ela e Clarisse haviam concordado que como era um sábado e nenhuma tinha qualquer obrigação, vestir mais do que o robe seria excessivo – caminhando até a porta para abri-la e encontrar Mark, o irmão mais novo de Clarisse, e outros dois semideuses, os três vestidos em uniformes militares e lhe observando com os olhos castanhos vazios. O mau pressentimento que havia conseguido amansar e esquecer pelas últimas 24 horas voltou três ou quatro vezes mais forte do que qualquer outra hora.

Engoliu em seco e deu espaço para que os três entrassem. Fechou a porta atrás dele e foi então que notou o quão desconfortável eles estavam. Quase como se tivessem andando sobre um campo minado e não tivessem nada pra lhes dizer onde estavam as minas.

– Mark, está tudo bem? – Perguntou e não deixou de notar quão assustada soou.

– E-eu... – O filho de Ares parou antes de conseguir dizer outra palavra, os lábios apertados fortemente, os olhos perdidos observando uma foto na parede ao lado do corredor. Os outros dois semideuses se entreolharam. Annabeth franziu o cenho e cruzou os braços sentindo o mau pressentimento se tornar mal-estar. Seus olhos caíram sobre o nome num dos uniformes dos dois.

– Hunter? – Mudou sua atenção para o outro nome. – Bering? – Os dois oficiais se entreolharam novamente e depois se viraram para Annabeth que estava prestes a gritar por Clarisse para que desse um jeito no seu irmão. – Mark desembucha!

– Nós recebemos uma mensagem do batalhão de Clarisse. – Ok... Clarisse estava em casa, que diferença isso faria? Ele deveria saber disso certo? – Ontem... Aconteceu um... – Mark desviou os olhos dela novamente e se inclinou sobre o sofá, ele estava praticamente verde.

– O comboio que Clarisse estava escoltando foi emboscado. – O quê? Do que ele estava falando? Clarisse estava ali, ela chegou em casa sã e salva, claro algumas cicatrizes novas, mas ela estava a salvo... Por que ela não conseguia ouvir o barulho do chuveiro? – Ela e outro oficial... Eles... Eles lutaram bravamente e conseguiram proteger o resto do grupo, mas...

Não... Não... Clarisse estava ali, apenas alguns passos de distância, elas tinham passado a noite juntas, elas... O mau pressentimento não ia embora e seu coração agora pesava e parecia ser apertado a cada segundo. Ela correu até o banheiro e abriu a porta com tanta força que as dobradiças protestaram, a maçaneta acertou a parede ao lado com força para causar pequenas rachaduras.

Clarisse não estava ali.

No espelho todavia havia uma palavra em grego antigo, escrita contra o vidro embaçado.

 _Aphíemi_. Perdão...

Sua garganta se apertou e antes que soubesse o mundo girava ao seu redor, qualquer suporte que possuía abaixo de seus pés puxado, como numa brincadeira dos filhos de Hermes. Mãos firmes lhe impediram de cair contra o chão e por um segundo de esperança, ela achou que fosse Clarisse, apenas para se decepcionar ao ver Mark lhe observando com os olhos vazios e simpáticos.

Seu estômago se revirou. Não podia ser verdade. Os olhos ardiam. Ela havia acabado de falar com Clarisse... Suas mãos se apertaram com força contra a camisa de Mark. Elas passaram a noite acordada trocando juras de amor. Os soluços e lamentos ecoaram pelo apartamento, os braços fortes de Mark lhe segurando contra si, tentando lhe acalmar. Ela havia feito planos para passar os próximos dias com Clarisse... As lágrimas tinham um gosto salgado, amargo quase como o gosto da perda.

Ela estava incompleta. Assim como estivera nos seis meses sem notícias em que a filha de Ares desaparecera. Não. Estava pior. Ela simplesmente... Ela não estava só incompleta, ela estava perdida, sozinha... Vazia.

* * *

Espero ter feito alguém chorar hoje :3 ... Não que eu seja má, mas eu simplesmente não me aguento, mas também espero que não queiram me matar. A história não foi betada e é isso.

Ah! O sentido de Aphíemi não é exatamente perdão, mas pode ser usado nesse sentido.

Talvez eu lance uma prequel em um futuro não muito distante.

Se você lê alguma das minhas histórias em inglês... Bem, lamento, mas depois de perceber que perdi metade das minhas traduções eu posso demorar um pouco mais.

Tenho pretensões de transformar esse capítulo numa curta série de one-shots (só uns 3) e depois postar uma long-story que tenho em um Universo Alternativo de PJO. Até mais.


End file.
